


astrophile

by sugacookiies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugacookiies/pseuds/sugacookiies
Summary: like the stars in the sky, oikawa tooru guides iwaizumi hajime home.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi/Oikawa, Oikawa Tooru/Iwaizumi Hajime, Oikawa/Iwaizumi
Kudos: 16





	astrophile

**Author's Note:**

> ᴀ/ɴ: happy 1.5k, @omigogames. love you lots and you definitely deserve every single one of your followers and so much more! <33 part of this is actually taken from a wip of mine, but i saw astrophile and immediately thought of oikawa. i hope you like this!

it’s a hot summer night, and iwaizumi’s drowning in sweat on the futon. the fan whirs quietly on its gears as oikawa snores next to him, mumbling incoherently about ufos. iwaizumi stares at the glow-in-the-dark stars that are stuck on the ceiling. his godzilla stuffed toy is tucked securely under his arm, right next to oikawa’s alien plush. he traces imaginary lines of yellow-green with his eyes, remembering the constellation that oikawa had excitedly been telling him about earlier that day. what was it again?

-

it’s a hot summer night, and iwaizumi’s sitting next to oikawa on the slope of a small hill. lights from the summer festival light up the streets below them as they snack on takoyaki and fan themselves. oikawa’s complaining about the heat, but iwaizumi pays him no attention, even as his worn yukata sticks to his skin. instead, he chooses to stare up at the inky sky. stars wink lazily at him, scattered haphazardly. he squints. where are they?

-

it’s a hot summer night, and iwaizumi’s laying on the dusty concrete. the stars don’t look so different in argentina compared to japan, but he still struggles to find those special three nonetheless. somehow, oikawa persuaded him to stargaze on the rooftop of his apartment building. iwaizumi glances to his side as the other male moves, his cheek cupped in his hand.

“hey, iwa-chan.”

iwaizumi replies with a lilted grunt, his eyes returning to the stars. 

“you see those three? up there?”

oikawa’s finger juts into his field of vision. 

“that’s orion’s belt. did you know? sailors used to use their hands and find their way using that.”

“i guess i found my way using that, too,” iwaizumi says without a second thought.

he can hear the thump of his heartbeat in his ears and chooses to ignore the blood that rushes to his tan cheeks. oikawa hums in thought, his dark eyes peering at him curiously.

“found your way where?”

iwaizumi turns to look at oikawa. the brunette’s breath tickles his cheek and suddenly, their faces feel far too near. it’s the same face that he’s seen for years, yet the sight of slightly pursed lips and chocolate brown hair makes his heart race. his eyes sparkle in the same way the night sky does, a milky way of unexplored galaxies pulling him in. iwaizumi takes a step into those depths of zero gravity.

“found my way back to you.”


End file.
